1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to data communications, and more specifically to communications using electrical duplex signals and optical signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
For certain applications, particularly for small form factor devices such as mobile phones, it may be desirable to reduce the pin count on electrical connectors. One way to do this is to use duplex communications, where a single channel on the electrical connector is used to both transmit an out-going signal and to receive an incoming signal. However, as the volume of data to be transmitted increases, for example due to more and higher resolution video, the electrical duplex channel may limit the distance over which these signals can be transmitted.
Therefore, there is a need for better approaches to data communication.